doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Palmera Record
Capitán General Ramón Freire 1330 Capital Federal - 1426 Buenos Aires |servicios = Doblaje y subtitulado al español neutro y portugués brasileño Post-producción de audio |pais_ubicacion = Argentina |estado = Activo |sitio_web = http://www.palmerarecord.com }}Palmera Record es una empresa argentina de doblaje y subtitulado al español neutro y portugués brasileño. Sus estudios de grabación están ubicados principalmente en la calle Ramón Freire 1330, Buenos Aires. Se creó a mediados de los años 90 por la división accionaria del estudio Videorecord. Descripción y servicios *Doblaje y/o Voice-over al español neutro y portugués brasileño *Subtitulado al español neutro y portugués brasileño *Mezcla en Dolby Surround y/o 5.1 *Closed Caption *Conexión a Internet de fibra óptica *Creación y/o reconstrucción de M&E (Banda internacional de música y efectos) *Creación de gráficas Tiene la capacidad de mezclar el material en Dolby Surround y hacerlo compatible con estéreo, y en 5.1 (para DVD), al igual que la habilidad y experiencia para fabricar las Bandas Internacionales (Music & Effects Tracks). Sus servicios también pueden incluir la creación de gráficas al español y portugués para la apertura y cierre de los programas, títulos, etc. Todo hecho con calidad digital en NTSC o PAL. Actualmente cuenta con 10 estudios de grabación, dos salas de post-producción y tres salas de mezcla para 5.1 Palmera Record cuenta con equipos digitales Snell & Wilcox para realizar conversiones de norma PAL/NTSC y NTSC/PAL en Digi Beta, y los más avanzados y modernos sistemas digitales para modificar el ratio aspect de sus materiales. Con respecto al subtitulado, puede realizar subtitulado satelital, quemado (burnt-in subtitling) y closed captioning. También cuenta con una estación receptora satelital con la cual recibe los filmes de sus clientes para doblar o subtitular al español neutro y portugués brasileño. Y al termino de sus trabajos (ya sea escrita o hablada en voz alta) dice "Versión en español, Palmera Record" en los trabajos para Discovery Channel esto es una locución en off grabada por Ricardo Alanis y Javier Gómez hasta el 2008. En el año 2014 en adelante, se graban películas para cine al español neutro y portugués brasileño Lista de trabajos 'Películas' 'Sony Pictures' Columbia Pictures, TriStar, Sony Pictures Classics, Screen Gems, Stage6 y Sony Home Entertainment *¿Cómo saber si es amor? - doblada al español neutro *30 minutos o menos - doblada al español neutro *6 Balas - doblada al español neutro *A Good Old Fashioned Orgy- doblada al español neutro *About Last Night - doblada al español neutro *Air - doblada al español neutro *Alma de surfista - doblada al español neutro *Alquiler de padrinos - doblada al español neutro *Amigos con beneficios - doblada al español neutro *Anónimo - doblada al español neutro *Antes de la medianoche - doblada al español neutro *Arena - doblada al español neutro *Asalto al camión blindado - doblada al español neutro *Asesino en casa - doblada al español neutro *Asi pasa cuando sucede - doblada al español neutro *At Any Price - doblada al español neutro *Ataque extraterrestre - doblada al español neutro *Atormentado - doblada al español neutro *Barney's Version - doblada al español neutro *Básico y letal - redoblaje en español neutro *Bless me, Ultima - doblada al español neutro *Bucky Larson: Nacido para ser una estrella - doblada al español neutro *Buenas costumbres - doblada al español neutro *Camino a la fama - redoblaje en español neutro *Carnage - doblada al español neutro *Castillos de hielo (2010)- doblada al español neutro *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso - doblada al español neutro *Celeste y Jesse por siempre - doblada al español neutro *Cocodrilo 4: El legado - doblada al español neutro *Chappie - doblada al español neutro *Chicas en conflicto - doblada al español neutro *Chloe - doblada al español neutro *Ciudad dorada - doblada al español neutro *Ciertas mujeres - doblada al español neutro *Comando especial - doblada al español neutro *Compañeros de copa - doblada al español neutro *Corazones de hierro - doblada al español neutro *Criaturas salvajes 4: Deseos prohibidos - doblada al español neutro *Cuando el amor es para siempre - doblada al español neutro *Cuarentena - doblada al español neutro *Cuarto de guerra - doblada al español neutro *Cuenta conmigo - redoblaje en español neutro *Decisiones extremas - doblada al español neutro *Días de gloria - redoblaje en español neutro *Django sin cadenas - doblada al español neutro *Drácula de Bram Stoker - redoblaje en español neutro *Easy Rider - redoblaje en español neutro *El caza recompensas - doblada al español neutro *El cielo sí existe - doblada al español neutro *El destino del guerrero - doblada al español neutro *El día del juicio final - doblada al español neutro *El escape perfecto - doblada al español neutro *El escuadrón del crimen - doblada al español neutro *El francotirador 6: El tirador fantasma - doblada al español neutro *El Gordo y el Flaco (2019) - doblada al español neutro *El Hombre Araña 3 - doblada al español neutro (Redoblaje 2017) *El jazmín azul - doblada al español neutro *El juego de la fortuna - doblada al español neutro *El imaginario mundo del Dr. Parnassus - doblada al español neutro *El libro de los secretos - doblada al español neutro *El mito - doblada al español neutro *El nuevo entrenador - doblada al español neutro *El puente sobre el río Kwai - doblada al español neutro *El quinto elemento - redoblaje en español neutro *El quinto infierno 2 - doblada al español neutro *Ella - doblada al español neutro *Elle: Abuso y seducción - doblada al español neutro *Encontrando tu voz - doblada al español neutro *Encuentro con el mal - doblada al español neutro *En cielo peligroso- doblada al español neutro *Escándalo americano - doblada al español neutro *El francotirador: Legado - doblada al español neutro *El llamado - doblada al español neutro *El Padre - doblada al español neutro *El sentido de un final - doblada al español neutro *El último gran héroe - redoblaje en español neutro *Elvis y Nixon - redoblaje en español neutro *En la luna - doblada al español neutro *Enseñanza de vida - doblada al español neutro *Espía por error - doblada al español neutro *Estación Espacial 76 - doblada al español neutro *Este es el fin - doblada al español neutro *Evil Dead - doblada al español neutro *Extracción - doblada al español neutro *Feed - doblada al español neutro *Frío como la noche - doblada al español neutro *Frozen River - doblada al español neutro *Fuera de la oscuridad - doblada al español neutro *Gernika- doblada al español neutro *Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza - doblada al español neutro *Godzilla 2000 - doblada al español neutro *Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado - doblada al español neutro *Hanna - doblada al español neutro *Higher Ground - doblada al español neutro *Hellboy- redoblaje en español neutro *Home Sweet Hell - doblada al español neutro *Hostal III - doblada al español neutro *Insanitarium - doblada al español neutro *In the Cloud- doblada al español neutro *Jazmín azul - doblada al español neutro *Jumanji - redoblaje en español neutro *Justicia urbana - doblada al español neutro *Karate Kid - redoblaje en español neutro *Karate Kid II - redoblaje en español neutro *Kill'em All- redoblaje en español neutro *Kill Your Darlings - redoblaje en español neutro *Kramer vs. Kramer - redoblaje en español neutro *Laberinto - redoblaje en español neutro *Land Ho! - doblada al español neutro *La canción - doblada al español neutro *La buena esposa (2017) - doblada al español neutro *La chica del dragón tatuado - doblada al español neutro *La cruda verdad - doblada al español neutro *La entrega inmediata - doblada al español neutro *La gaviota- doblada al español neutro *La gran seducción - doblada al español neutro *La isla de la muerte- doblada al español neutro *La laguna azul - redoblaje en español neutro *La lista de pendientes - doblada al español neutro *La novicia- doblada al español neutro *La Posesion de Grace - doblada al español neutro *La prisión espacial - doblada al español neutro *La probabilidad de Emma - doblada al español neutro *La venganza del dragón - doblada al español neutro *La vida de Kayla - doblada al español neutro *Las vueltas del amor- doblada al español neutro *Legión de Ángeles - doblada al español neutro *Leyendas de pasión - redoblaje en español neutro *Locuras de carnaval - doblada al español neutro *Los amantes (2017) - doblada al español neutro *Los intrusos - doblada al español neutro *Machete - doblada al español neutro *Hecho en Dagenham - doblada al español neutro *Madison - doblada al español neutro *Malas enseñanzas - doblada al español neutro *Manchester junto al mar - doblada al español neutro *Mark Felt: The man who brought down The White House - doblada al español neutro *Married Life - doblada al español neutro *Medianoche en París - doblada al español neutro *Muerte en el funeral - doblada al español neutro *Mujeres del siglo XX - doblada al español neutro *Murciélagos 2: Cosecha humana - doblada al español neutro *No dejes de mirar - doblada al español neutro *No te metas con Zohan - doblada al español neutro *Noches de encanto - doblada al español neutro *Novio por una noche - doblada al español neutro *No Good Deed- doblada al español neutro *Ojos de dragón- doblada al español neutro *Operación monumento - doblada al español neutro *Parkland - doblada al español neutro *Patrulla de frontera - doblada al español neutro *Peligrosa compañía - doblada al español neutro *Perros de paja - doblada al español neutro *Perseguidos por el pasado - doblada al español neutro *Piensa como hombre - doblada al español neutro *Pistolero - redoblaje en español neutro *¡Por fin solos! - doblada al español neutro *¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido? - doblada al español neutro *Querido John - doblada al español neutro *Rápida y mortal - redoblaje en español neutro *Red social - doblada al español neutro *Regreso a casa (2014) - doblada al español neutro *Rendirse jamás 2: Combate final - doblada al español neutro *Rendirse jamás 3 - doblada al español neutro *Resaca mortal - doblada al español neutro *Rescate al Alba - doblada al español neutro *Robot & Frank - doblada al español neutro *Roman J. Israel, Letrado. - doblada al español neutro *Roger Corman: Operación sin ley - doblada al español neutro *Roxanne - redoblaje en español neutro *Slaughterhouse: Escuela sangrienta - doblada al español neutro *S.W.A.T.: Bajo asedio - doblada al español neutro *S.W.A.T.: Unidad especial 2 - doblada al español neutro *Se dice de mí... - doblada al español neutro *Siempre Alice - doblada al español neutro *Silverado - redoblaje en español neutro *Soldados de hielo - doblada al español neutro *Sparkle: La gran estrella - doblada al español neutro *Stalingrado - doblada al español neutro *Street Fighter: La última batalla - redoblaje en español neutro *Su primera vez - doblada al español neutro *T2: Trainspotting - doblada al español neutro *Taxi Driver - redoblaje en español neutro *Tercera persona - doblada al español neutro *Testigos - doblada al español neutro *¿Te acuerdas de anoche? - redoblaje en español neutro *The D Train- redoblaje en español neutro *The Company You Keep - doblada al español neutro *The Front Runner - doblada al español neutro *The Guard - doblada al español neutro *The Ides of March - doblada al español neutro *The Men Who Stare at Goats - doblada al español neutro *The Raid 2: Berandal - doblada al español neutro *The Skeleton Twins - doblada al español neutro *The Rum Diary - doblada al español neutro *The Invisible Woman - doblada al español neutro *The Young Victoria - doblada al español neutro *This Is It - doblada al español neutro *Tierra de zombies - doblada al español neutro *Toni Erdmann - doblada al español neutro *Tusk - doblada al español neutro *Un crimen en el futuro - doblada al español neutro *Un crimen inconfesable - doblada al español neutro *Un crimen nada perfecto - doblada al español neutro *Un romance de novela - doblada al español neutro *Una boda complicada - doblada al español neutro *Una loca entrevista - doblada al español neutro *Una noche para mamá - doblada al español neutro *Una nueva oportunidad - doblada al español neutro *Venganza despiadada - doblada al español neutro *Venganza letal - doblada al español neutro *Votos de amor - doblada al español neutro *Welcome the Stranger- doblada al español neutro *Whiplash: Música y obsesión - doblada al español neutro *Wildlife - doblada al español neutro *¿...Y dónde están los Morgan? - doblada al español neutro *55 pasos- doblada al español neutro 'Summit Entertainment'/ Lionsgate *Indignation- doblada al español neutro *12 horas - doblada al español neutro *El perfume: Historia de un asesino - doblada al español neutro *Estafa de amor - doblada al español neutro *Sorority Row - doblada al español neutro *The Hurt Locker - doblada al español neutro *Kin - doblada al español neutro *Absolutamente todo - doblada al español neutro *Crank 2: Alto Voltaje - doblada al español neutro *El hotel del millón de dólares - doblada al español neutro *El precio de la codicia - redoblada al español neutro *Hellboy (2019) - doblada al español neutro (Digicine) *Hunt for the Wilderpeople - redoblada al español neutro *Más allá del mar (2004) - doblada al español neutro *Persecución mortal - doblada al español neutro *Una canción de amor para Bobby Long - redoblaje en español neutro 'The Weinstein Company' *Lawless - doblada al español neutro *Mandela: Una larga caminata hacia la libertad - doblada al español neutro *Nine: Una vida de pasión - doblada al español neutro *Our Idiot Brother - doblada al español neutro *Paddington - doblada al español neutro *Poco tiempo - doblada al español neutro *Sin City: Una mujer para matar o morir - doblada al español neutro *The Road - doblada al español neutro 'Otros proyectos' *¡Esto recién comienza!- doblada al español neutro *¿Dónde quedó el amor? - doblada al español neutro *Acero azul - doblada al español neutro *A contra corriente - doblada al español neutro *A Fighting Man - doblada al español neutro *Algo muy personal (Touchstone Pictures) - doblada al español neutro *Bicho malo - doblada al español neutro *Blood Ties - doblada al español neutro *Brigsby Bear *Anna Karenina - doblada al español neutro *Cleaner - doblada al español neutro *Cocodrilo 2 - redoblaje en español neutro *De regreso a casa - doblada al español neutro *Defendor - doblada al español neutro *Doubting Thomas - doblada al español neutro *Elektra Luxx - redoblaje en español neutro *El diario de un asesino - redoblaje en español neutro *El Hombre sin sombra 2 - doblada al español neutro *El imparable - doblada al español neutro *El nombre del juego - redoblaje en español neutro *El quinto infierno - redoblaje en español neutro *Ellos y ellas - redoblaje en español neutro *Estado de gracia - redoblaje en español neutro *Familia al instante - doblada al español neutro *Feroz 3: El origen - redoblaje en español neutro *Fumata blanca - doblada al español neutro *Herencia de sangre - doblada al español neutro *Inhumano - doblada al español neutro *In the Blood - doblada al español neutro *Jesse Stone: El beneficio de la duda - doblada al español neutro *Sin City: Una mujer para matar o morir - doblada al español neutro *La última estación - doblada al español neutro *Las cartas - doblada al español neutro *Las vueltas del amor - doblada al español neutro *Lazos perversos (FOX) - redoblaje en español neutro *Les Lyonnais: Historia de pandillas - doblada al español neutro *Lo mejor de nuestra vida *Los años pantanosos de Kermit - doblada al español neutro *Los niños del maíz - redoblaje en español neutro *Los señores de la guerra - doblada al español neutro *Love & Mercy - doblada al español neutro *Lutero - doblada al español neutro *Madison - doblada al español neutro *Magic Magic - doblada al español neutro *Marido por accidente - doblada al español neutro *Mariken - doblada al español neutro *Mi historia sin mí - redoblaje en español neutro *Mi vecino el asesino - doblada al español neutro *Monster: Asesina en serie - doblada al español neutro *Mujeres bajo la luna - doblada al español neutro *Nacido para desatar el infierno- doblada al español neutro Paramount Home Video *Nebraska - doblada al español neutro *Nicolas Noël: Mi historia mágica - doblada al español neutro *Palabras y colores - doblada al español neutro *Perdita Durango - doblada al español neutro *Philomena (BBC/'The Weinstein Company') - doblada al español neutro *Piraña 3D - doblada al español neutro *Pobre Anastasia - doblada al español neutro *Poco tiempo - doblada al español neutro *Pollo con ciruelas - doblada al español neutro *Pompeya - doblada al español neutro *Proyecto de dia - doblada al español neutro *Quartet (BBC/'The Weinstein Company') - doblada al español neutro *Rubia y explosiva - doblada al español neutro *Secretos peligrosos *Serpico - redoblaje en español neutro *La venganza del dragón *El arte del robo (The Weinstein Company/'Sony') *Sabotage - doblada al español neutro *Scanner Cop II: La venganza de Volkin - doblada al español neutro *Seis sesiones de sexo (FOX) - redoblaje en español neutro *Silence Becomes You - doblada al español neutro *Soltero en casa (Paramount) - doblada al español neutro *Tan sólo un instante - doblada al español neutro *The Call - doblada al español neutro *The Remaining - doblada al español neutro *The Raid - doblada al español neutro *The Soccer Nanny - doblada al español neutro *The Woodsman - doblada al español neutro *The Zero Theorem - doblada al español neutro *Tainá 3: A Origem - doblada al español neutro *Tommy Cooper: No es así, como esta - doblada al español neutro *Tropa de élite - doblada al español neutro *Un asesino en la escuela - doblada al español neutro *VIDOQ - doblada al español neutro *30 Days *Angel Protectors *Best Men *Bigfoot: The Unforgettable Encounter *Breaking the Waves *Cage of Death *Castle Rock *Copenhagen *Enduring Love *Fatal Rescue *He Got Game *It Could Happen to You *Kickboxer's Tears *Knockout *La pipa de la virginidad *Left Behind: World at War *Let It Snow *Megiddo: The Omega Code 2 *More Than Just a Game *New Rose Hotel *Nice Guys Sleep Alone *No Place Like Home *One Man Army *Perdita Durango *Perfect Game *Perfect Holiday *Deudas de juego - doblada al español neutro *Polar Bear King *Red Wolf *Resurrecting the Champ *Spooky House *The Ancient State of Loulan *The Christmas Shoes *The Citizen *The Commissioner *The First to Go *The Mechanik *The Retrievers *The Skycrawlers *The Story Lady *Bajo fuego(1983)redoblaje 2009 *Winter of Frozen Dreams 'Nickelodeon Movies' *Roxy Hunter y el misterio del Fantasma Caprichoso *Roxy Hunter y el Secreto de Shaman *Roxy Hunter y el Mito de la Sirena *Roxy Hunter y la Horripilante Noche de Brujas 'Telefilms' *Amor a los cuarenta - doblada al español neutro *Amor en Boston - doblada al español neutro *Con este anillo - doblada al español neutro *Custodia - doblada al español neutro *Domingo en Tiffany's - doblada al español neutro *Drew Peterson: Untouchable - doblada al español neutro *El asesino del internet - doblada al español neutro *El caso de Calvin Willis - doblada al español neutro *El lago azul: El despertar - doblada al español neutro *El secreto de la sirena - doblada al español neutro *Hannah's Law - doblada al español neutro *Jesse Stone: crímenes en Paraíso - doblada al español neutro *Jesse Stone: Inocentes perdidos - doblada al español neutro *Jesse Stone: No Remorse - doblada al español neutro *Justicia para Natalee - doblada al español neutro *La biografía de Georgia O'Keeffe - doblada al español neutro *La bestia del mar de Bering - doblada al español neutro *La esposa núm. 19 - doblada al español neutro *La historia de Natalee Holloway - doblada al español neutro *Las fabulosas cinco: El escándalo de las porristas de Texas - doblada al español neutro *La verdadera historia de Anna Nicole Smith - doblada al español neutro *Lizzie Borden Took an Ax - doblada al español neutro *Mentiras a la vista - doblada al español neutro *Monos asesinos - doblada al español neutro *Navidad en Conway - doblada al español neutro *Of Two Minds - doblada al español neutro *One Christmas Eve - doblada al español neutro *Cabeza de calabaza 4 - doblada al español neutro *The National Tree - doblada al español neutro *Tormenta fantasma - doblada al español neutro *Un giro de la vida - doblada al español neutro *Una melodía navideña - doblada al español neutro *Unanswered Prayers‎ - doblada al español neutro *Una chica como yo: La historia de Gwen Araujo - doblada al español neutro 'Series de televisión' *Alpha House *Archivo Zack - doblada al español neutro *Bag of Bones- doblada al español neutro *Barking Mad *Battle Creek - doblada al español neutro *Baxter - doblada al español neutro *Bear en la gran casa azul - doblada al español neutro *Beautiful People - doblada al español neutro *Ben and Kate - doblada al español neutro *Better Call Saul - doblada al español neutro *Bloodline - doblada al español neutro *Breaking Bad - doblada al español neutro *Chasing Nature *CH:OS:EN - doblada al español neutro *Community - doblada al español neutro *Damages - doblada al español neutro *Dante's Cove - doblada al español neutro *Deadly Class - (Versión Sony) - doblada al español neutro *Don Matteo - doblada al español neutro y al portugués brasileño *Drop Dead Diva - doblada al español neutro *Duelo Animal - doblada al español neutro *El cazador de cocodrilos - doblada al español neutro *El mundo salvaje de Darcy - doblaje al español neutro y al portugués brasileño *El show de los Muppets - doblada al español neutro *El show de Michael J. Fox - doblada al español neutro *El último macho - doblada al español neutro *Fear Factor - doblada al español neutro *Franklin & Bash - doblada al español neutro *Friends with Better Lives - doblada al español neutro *Fuga en el espacio - Farscape - doblada al español neutro *Hanna (Serie de TV) - doblada al español neutro *Hawthorne - doblada al español neutro *Helix - doblada al español neutro *Hex - doblada al español neutro *Homecoming - doblada al español neutro *Hustle - doblada al español neutro *Justified - doblada al español neutro *Kevin puede esperar - doblada al español neutro *La mafia de Cachemira - doblada al español neutro *La tiendita de Mopatop - doblada al español neutro *Last Resort - doblada al español neutro *Los ángeles de Charlie - doblada al español neutro *Los mejores Guinness World Records - doblada al español neutro *Los Goldbergs - doblada al español neutro *Los Médici: Señores de Florencia - doblada al español neutro *Lost Girl - doblada al español neutro *Made in Jersey - doblada al español neutro *Masters of Sex - doblada al español neutro *Men at Work - doblada al español neutro *Mental - doblada al español neutro *Mozart in the Jungle - doblada al español neutro *Murder in Mind - doblada al español neutro *Necessary Roughness - doblada al español neutro *Outlander - doblada al español neutro *Pan Am - doblada al español neutro *Petcétera *Recuerdos criminales - doblada al español neutro *Rescátame - doblada al español neutro *S.W.A.T. (2017) - doblada al español neutro *Save Me - doblada al español neutro *Sin palabras - doblada al español neutro *Snowpiercer (Serie de TV) - doblada al español neutro *Splat! - doblada al español neutro *Stargate SG-1 - doblaje al español neutro y al portugués brasileño *Testigo silencioso - doblada al español neutro *The Big C - doblada al español neutro *The Blacklist - doblada al español neutro *The Blacklist: Redemption- doblada al español neutro *The Client List - doblada al español neutro *The Dr. Oz Show - doblada al español neutro *The Good Doctor - doblada al español neutro *The Killing - doblada al español neutro *The Night Shift - doblada al español neutro *The Tudors - doblada al español neutro *The Unusuals - doblada al español neutro *Trapped - doblada al español neutro *Timeless - doblada al español neutro *Totally Frank - doblada al español neutro *Ugly Delicious - doblada al español neutro *Woke Up Dead - doblada al español neutro *X Company - doblada al español neutro *XIII - doblada al español neutro 'Miniseries' *Bonnie & Clyde - doblada al español neutro *Cásate conmigo - doblada al español neutro *Hatfields y McCoys - doblada al español neutro *Coma - doblada al español neutro *La tienda roja - doblada al español neutro *Maneater - doblada al español neutro *Superstorm 'Documentales' *Animal Crime Scene *Animal Planet al extremo - doblada al español neutro *Detectives del pasado - doblada al español neutro *Extreme Contact *Faraonas - doblada al español neutro *Green: The New Red, White and Blue *La hora crítica *La rana desaparecida *Los nuevos detectives - doblada al español neutro *Reescribiendo la historia - doblada al español neutro *Return to Flight HD: The Inside Story *Sala de maternidad - doblada al español neutro *Seven Ages of Rock - doblada al español neutro *Steven Yeun *The Travel Guy *Todo lo que debes saber - doblada al español neutro *Unsolved History: Death of Princess Diana *Untold Stories of the ER *Vets in Practice - doblada al español neutro *Violent Hawaii 'Series animadas' *Paradise PD - doblada al español neutro *Allen Gregory - doblada al español neutro *Angela Anaconda - doblada al español neutro *Bamboo Bears - doblada al español neutro *Cyberchase - doblada al español neutro *Dientes de lata - doblada al español neutro *Hamburguesas Bob - doblada al español neutro *Little Monsters *Ratz - doblada al español neutro *¡Siéntate y cállate! - doblada al español neutro *Las Historias de los Hermanos Grimm - doblada al español neutro *Stripperella - doblada al español neutro *SuperMansion - doblada al español neutro *The Boondocks - doblada al español neutro *The Seventh Portal - doblada al español neutro *Thomas y sus amigos - doblada al español neutro *Vecinos infernales - doblada al español neutro *Wolverine y los X-Men - doblada al español neutro 'Anime' *Historias de fantasmas - doblada al español neutro *Los Moomin - doblada al español neutro *Marvel Anime - doblada al español neutro 'Películas animadas' *Big Fish & Begonia - doblada al español neutro *La princesa encantada: Un misterio real - doblada al español neutro *La princesa encantada: De pirata a princesa - doblada al español neutro *La princesa encantada: Misión secreta - doblada al español neutro *La princesa encantada: Un cuento de la familia real - doblada al español neutro *La princesa encantada: Una Navidad mágica - doblada al español neutro *Ocho noches de locura - doblada al español neutro *Open Season: Tontos por el susto - doblada al español neutro *Reyes de las olas 2: WaveManía - doblada al español neutro 'Películas de anime' *Appleseed Alpha (Sony) - doblada al español neutro *Avengers: Los archivos secretos - Black Widow y Punisher - doblada al español neutro *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV - doblada al español neutro *El primer escuadrón- doblada al español neutro *Iron Man: Surge el Tecnívoro - doblada al español neutro *En defensa de la ciudad Tesoro - doblada al español neutro *Resident Evil: Infierno - doblada al español neutro *La leyenda del dragón milenario - doblada al español neutro Personal Panel Actoral Hombres *Adrián Wowczuk *Alan García *Alan Kanaan *Alberto García Satur *Alberto Ramírez Beni (Hasta el 2007) *Alejandro Bono *Alejandro González *Alejandro Gómez *Alejandro Graue *Alejandro Outeyral *Alejandro Scaravelli *Alfredo Devita (Hasta el 2015) *Alvaro Pandelo *Ariel Abadi *Ariel Cister *Braian Pavón *Carlos Celestre (Hasta 2018) *Carlos Pinto *Carlos Romero Franco *Claudio Munda *Damian C. Nuñez (Hasta el 2016) *Damian Stavros *Dany de Álzaga *Demián Velazco *Diego Barrera *Diego Brizzi *Diego Guerrero *Diego Longstaff *Eduardo Espinoza (Hasta el 2011) *Elbio Nessier (Hasta el 2006) *Emiliano Dionisi (Hasta el 2010) *Enrique Porcellana *Ezequiel Romero *Fabio Salvador (Hasta el 2009) *Facundo Reyes *Federico Pesce *Fernando Oural *Franco De Candia *Gonzalo Espina *Gonzalo Fumero *Gonzalo Moreno *Guillermo Gravino (Hasta el 2002) *Gustavo Barrientos *Gustavo Bonfigli *Gustavo Ciardullo *Gustavo Dardés *Hannibal Brown (¿Hasta el 2007?) *Hernán Bravo *Hernán Chiozza *Hernán Tracchia *Hernán Palma *Horacio Yervé *Ignacio Colombara *Ignacio de Anca *Ignacio Lorefice *Javier Carbone *Javier Gómez (Hasta el 2015) *Javier Grecco *Javier Naldjián *Javier Wowczuk *Jorge Riveros *José Luis Perticarini (Hasta el 2014) *Juan Balvín *Juan Cruz Carrega *Juan Echave *Juan Pablo Suárez *Keko Gervais *Leto Dugatkin *Lucas Medina *Lucho Piazza *Manuel Alejandro Vargas *Marcelo Armand *Marcos Abadi *Mariano Chiesa *Mario De Candia *Malcom Blaze *Matías Bosch *Matías Carossia *Martín De Renzo *Martín Gopar *Martín Urbisaglia *Mathias Rapisarda *Nahuel Ivorra *Nicolás Epstein *Nicolás Frías (Hasta 2005) *Nicolás Rosas *Nicolás Ginesin *Omar Aranda (Hasta el 2014) *Oscar Merlach *Pablo Gándara *Pablo Gandolfo *Pablo Meneses *Patricio Lago *Pedro Herrera *Pedro Ruiz *Randolfo Barrionuevo *Reinaldo Rojas *René Sagastume *Ricardo Alanis *Ricardo Lani (Hasta 2009) *Rodolfo Rodas (Hasta el 2009) *Rolando Agüero *Santiago Florentín *Santiago Maurig *Sebastián Castro Saavedra *Sebastián Costa (¿Hasta el 2009?) *Sebastián Fernández *Sebastián Pinardi *Sergio Bermejo (Solo en Cocodrilo vs Anaconda) *Sergio Lonardi *Simón Villarrubia *Tian Brass *Wenceslao Corral Mujeres *Agostina Longo *Agustina Priscila *Ana Patané *Andrea Higa *Andrea Sala Rigler *Angélica Vargas *Azul Botticher *Bárbara Drebnieks *Bianca Coira *Brenda Geraghty *Carmen Fatima *Carolina Odena *Carolina Smith (Hasta el 2013) *Clarissa Abadi *Claudia Pannone *Constanza Faraggi *Cristina Allende *Daiana Vecchio *Emma Ledo (Hasta el 2016) *Florencia Caronte *Florencia Coianis *Florencia Marchetti (Hasta el 2017) *Georgina Díaz *Gisela Viviano *Isabel Iglesias *Isabel Heguy *Irene Guiser *Karin Zavala *Livia Fernán *Loló Muñoz *Lourdes Cetrángolo *Luciana Falcón *Lucila Gómez *Malena Duchovny *Malena Ibáñez *Malena Oriolo *Mara Brenner *Mara Campanelli *María Mendiry (Hasta el 2005) *Mariana Correa *Mariela Álvarez *María Laura Cassani *María Laura Guzmán *Marycel González *Matilde Ávila *Micaela Baylac *Natalia Pupato *Natalia Rosminati *Noelia Culshaw *Noelia Socolovsky *Paola Speranza *Paula Cueto *Paula Cugnata *Paloma Odriozola *Ruby Gattari (Hasta el 2013) *Silvia Aira *Silvina Ganger (Hasta el 2014) *Sol Nieto (Hasta el 2018) *Sofía Malacco (Hasta el 2010) *Susana Alcoba *Tatul Bernodat *Valentina Rossi *Valeria Gómez *Vanina García *Yamila Garreta *Wanda Liedert 'Traductores y adaptadores' *Andrea María Porto *Brenda Geraghty *Camila Nadal Casas *Carolina Krupnik *Eric Dahlgren *Eva Beatriz Oviedo *Fernando Martín Cobo *Gabriela Alejandra Minsky *Gabriela Rodriguez *Gisela Cracco *Hannibal Brown *Igor Ravasco *Julieta Giambastiani *Laura Montaldo *Laura Wittner *Lorena Palacios *Mara Campbell *María Laura González *María Laura Malventano *María Mercedes Correa Bustos *Mariela Schuster *Patricia Colombo *Paula Safar *Sandra De Luca *Silvina Alvarez Arana *Solana Malacco *Victoria Andrea Gemma *Yerel Varguillas 'Directores' *Alberto Ramírez Beni *Alejandro Outeyral *Ariel Abadi *Carlos Gómez *Carlos Romero Franco *Carlos Pinto *Christian Dos Anjos *Damián López *Dany de Álzaga *Diego Martínez *Dylan Bonaiuto *Emilio Noya *Federico Santa Ana *Gustavo Maher *Jorge Snaimon *Juan Larrarte *Lara Linares *Leo Goldberg *Leo Marcus *Luciano Carriquiry *María Mendiry *Mariano Calabró *Nicolás Chudnovsky *Pablo Falduto *Pablo Partarrieu *Pablo Iglesias *Pedro Herrera *Ricardo Alanis (Hasta 2006) 'Personal administrativo' *Carlos Schuster - dueño, propietario y director creativo *Mariela Schuster - gerente de producción *Esteban De Simone - representante de ventas 'Ingenieros, operadores y técnicos' *Mariano Calabró *Pablo Partiriú *Sebastián Mársico *Sebastián Rodríguez Rius - coordinador de producción (2006–2008) *Christian Dos Anjos *Gastón Malacrida *Pablo Romero *Daniel Michel *Gonzalo de la Rosa *Luciano Carriquiry *Fernando Orlandi *Diego Pinasco *Cristian Branca *Damián Lopez *Damián Seoane (1997–2000) *Luis Otero (1999–2000) 'Otros' *Irene Guiser - directora musical *Victoria Andrea Gemma - edición y subtitulado *Hernán Dómine - editor y control de calidad *Lucas Santa Ana - corrector y sincronizador de subtítulos *Juan Manuel Flores - editor de video y control de calidad de productos audiovisuales *Tomás Caro - Control de gráficas de material audiovisual y asistencia de dirección. Clientes *21st Century Fox **20th Century Fox Television *BBC Worldwide *Deutsche Welle *Discovery Communications *Fremantle Media *Hallmark *HIT Entertainment *Nelvana *NBCUniversal **Universal Pictures *Netflix *RAI Radiotelevisione Italia *Sony Pictures *Summit Entertainment *The Jim Henson Company *The Weinstein Company *ViacomCBS **ViacomCBS Domestic Media Networks *WarnerMedia **WarnerMedia Entertainment *WNET.org Enlaces externos *Sitio web Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje argentinas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 1990s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2000s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2010s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2020s